kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Delightfuls (Rock Band)
The Delightfuls are a teenage rock band based on the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, for they dress up like them and such for their concerts. By coincidence, they have about the same looks of the DCFDTL. But two of them, Alice Lucas (second-lead-vocalist and lead guitarist) and Brian Johnson (keyboard player) didn't have the looks of the characters they dress up as (Ashley and Bruce), so they dyed their hair and got it styled like theirs. They also do not wear their sailor outfits to school, only for concerts and special events. '' They all wear blue contact lenses (but Alice has natural blue eyes, to her detest), but not sky blue. They may seem like they are delightful and charming, but they have their flaws and such. For instance, Alice has a split personality: she can be very nice and caring, but she can be violent and mean. She is impolite and short-temper at times and no realize it. As he tells her this often. They do not get along all the time, and may seem like they are rivals, but they are best friends no matter what and are there for each other during hard times. Cosplaying * Darryl Anderson - David *Alice Lucas - Ashley *Grace Davis - Ogie *CJ Garcia - Lenny *Brian Johnson - Bruce What People Think of Them and What They Hide Their label at their school is "Delightfuls" and they eat at their own table. They are not popular, like the DCFDTL, and they are considered as "outcasts" and "dorks" by their classmates. Getting picked on and bullied is common for them, it bothers them but it bothers Alice a lot. Other than school, they are popular. Some adults think that they are good role-models. They have many fans, also many people who do not like them (school, for an example). They are not noticed that easily without their delightful appearance, and by chance, someone may notice them and might ask for an autograph (for they always give them out to any fan). Adults who think they are good role-models do not know about Alice's split personality. She tries to hide her personality from the public, because she fears of what they will think of her. She often exhibits her true personality with The Delightfuls (which her personality annoys CJ) because she knows they will understand (CJ does not sometimes and this gets her angry) and she feels safe with her best friends (The Delightfuls). Grace, however, has nothing to hide. Her personality seems almost perfect and adults (who know her well) respect her (this annoys Alice). Her calm personality and capability to be polite and respectful (thanks to her parents) is out of the ordinary and makes her classmates think she is a 'goody-goody'. This sometimes bothers her that she was once like Alice and she has become accustomed to being this way since she was little and knows no other way of acting. CJ, also, hides things from the public, but not a lot. He hides his ways of getting easily annoyed and tendency to get angry at Alice. She also hides the fact that she gets angry at him. They fight a lot and this sometimes leads to her pushing him on the ground. She makes these actions without thinking and she seems like she hates him, but really doesn't. She is just angry at him for a little while. Darryl and Brian, however, have nothing to hide. Other Major Relationships with Each Other Darryl & Alice -'' They are dating and care for each other deeply. In fact, Darryl is one of the only people who can keep her calm most of the time. He speaks softly to her when she is troubled or upset, and stands up for her. He loves her for who she is, which sometimes, she is uncertain about herself. He would even go to far lengths, against his values, like lying or being mischievous, to protect her and let her know that she is amazing and beautiful (which she does not particularly believe). ''Alice & CJ - These two have a love\hate relationship. They often get into fights and he calls her a brat and a snob (which upsets her, but does not show it) and she sometimes pushes him on the ground. This upsets him, because she does not realize how much it bothers him. Same for her. He does not realize how much it hurts her when he calls her those hurtful names. The two can get along, too. They are great friends and there for each other when one of them is hurt or upset. Like Darryl, he stands up for her when someone (or a group) bothers her and would protect her if she cannot defend herself. These two can get into big arguments, when one would say something that goes too far and later, when things calm down, they will apologize. CJ does not tell his parents about the pushing, because he fears that they will overreact. He knows she can be violent and mean, but he does know that she is misunderstand, miserable, nice, and caring. Sometimes his head gets in control of his actions and he can hurt her when he says too much (this is not often). She does not cry about it, just holds it in and does not talk about it unless she is persisted upon to talk about it. Alice & Grace: These two are complete opposites: Alice is impolite and Grace is polite. Alice is very short-tempered and stubborn while Grace is very calm and rarely loses her temper. Like her and CJ, these two remain best friends. While Grace believes kids\teens should try to respect their parents, Alice believes that once the trust between his\her parents is broken, it is no use respecting them anymore (as her trust was broken with her father when she was nine). This may sound unbelievable, but these two were just like each other as kids: Alice was polite and respectful, while Grace was impolite and disrespectful. But, as time passed on, these two girls switched to their current personalities and this is who they are now. For different reasons, for Alice, her dad broke her trust and she changed her attitude, and Grace was taught by her parents to be who she is today. Grace is often seen by adults as 'delightful', Alice can be jealous that they seem to like her better, and she despises talking about these emotions. She does not want to be like her, but it may seem that way. They remind each other as themselves while they were kids. The other band-members that are not mentioned in this section, there is no problems or major differences. How They are Similar and Different to the DCFDTL The Delightfuls have different things that people find similar to the Delightful Children. For one, there's three boys and two girls. Another is looks and clothes. Darryl didn't have to style his hair differently or dye it, neither did CJ or Grace (but she just had to style it differently). But Alice and Brian had to get their cut and dyed to match the looks of the characters that they want to look like. They do not stand in a group formation, but they speak in unison in every other sentence (out of habit). They refer to each other as "Delightfuls" and everyone around them call them that name. At first Alice was not happy with that name or speaking in unison (as they began doing it after doing an imitation of the DCFDTL), but she got used to it. As people began to notice how they stick together and seen the way they speak in unison in every other sentence, they started calling them '''Delightfuls. Soon, their classmates began calling them that, then it it led to that name being used constantly when referring to five of them by everyone. Later on, they began to call each other that name. They do not show contempt to being referred to as one, instead of five separate teens. But they are still referred by their names (when someone is speaking to just one or two of them, for example), but mostly, they are still referred as 'Delightfuls'. They use word 'gonna' instead of 'going to'. Alice uses the word Imma, for example and she is the only one who uses the word. Like the Delightful Children, they are not popular at school. But they are popular among people outside of school, but their fans do not go to such far lenghs as dressing like them (as they dress up as the DCFDTL). They are told sometimes that they should just wear their sailor outfits to school, because the students think they are trying to have a good reputation and such. But that is not necessaryly why they do: they do not want to be teased more. And Alice hates her delightful appearance, and she will not wear it only if absolutely necessary. They know if they do wear those clothes to school, they will be made fun of more. Opinions on Their Appearance The Delightfuls dressed as the DCFDTL may automatically give you an opinion of them, making people think they are incredibly delightful and how polite they could be (Grace is an exception in this case), but it is untrue. They (excluding Darryl, Grace, and Brian) (as I explained in What people think of them and what they hide) hide a great deal of information about themselves as indiviuals (such as Alice's short-temper and CJ's easily annoyed ways) and act as nice as possible. Alice does not attempt to act polite, she acts nicely This annoys her, that people think all five of them are as polite and charming as her, but she does not attempt to prove to them on who she really is. She fears that they will shun her if they know about her real personality. As for Grace, the glasses she wears, is quite easily told that she does not have bad vision. And for her braids, she uses a lot of hairspray and is time-consuming to make them that way (or close enough). It is also may be obvious that they all don't have blue eyes. They are all nice and caring by nature (Alice only exihibits these traits some of the time, other than that, she can be seen as snobby, cruel, and violent). As for their classmates, they are nothing more than dorks who idolize the Delightful Children. They are seen as different, such as they way they dress for concerts and special events, and how they closely resemble the DCFDTL. With Alice wearing her pink bow, she does not look tough. She looks nothing like how she really is. She has an innocent appearance when dressed like that, and it annoys her deeply. Personalities Darryl Anderson Darryl is characterized by his devotion to being honest and good. He is very friendly with The Delightfuls and acts as the leader (he does not act cocky about it) of the five teens. He usually suggests the ideas and solutions to their problems. He, however, can get angry, usually if someone insults his friends or himself. He also has a very optimistic outlook. He stands up for his friends and he defends them. He is also Alice's boyfriend, and loves her to great extent. Alice Lucas Alice is characterized in two different ways, she can be seen as one way or another way. She is impolite, short-tempered, and tough, no matter which traits are being shown. But she can seen in two ways, that usually people may find confusing: she can be mean, snobby, and violent. And she can be seen as nice, caring, and thoughtful. She is also very misunderstood and she is pessimistic sometimes. Although she has a tough exterior, she expresses sorrow and rarely cries. She feels pain, of jealousy over her band-mate and how her father hurt her when she was a little girl when he left the family for eleven years. She, who was once polite and respectful, became who she is today when her father broke her trust and she had felt a deep hatred towards him since. Also, Alice will apologize if she realizes that she pushes things too far (her actions are unintenional and controlled by her anger). She gets in trouble at school sometimes. She is stubborn, also, and can be immature at times. She is very outspoken. Grace Davis Grace is characterized by polite, respectful, and sweet. Teachers would consider her as a delightful student and students think she is a total goody-goody. She is also innocent, and she is also somewhat sensitive to a point. She has a guilty-conscience and apologizes immediately. As Alice's counterpart, she is shy (not around The Delightfuls). She dislikes getting in trouble (which she rarely does) and usually thinks before doing any actions. She respects her parents, for the reason when she was a little girl, she was taught to be polite and respectful. C.J. Garcia C.J. is characterized by happy, easygoing, and outgoing. He is used to being with groups of people, as he was once popular and lost it when The Delightfuls formed. He is easily-annoyed and usually Alice is the one who angers him. He is not short-tempered, but he can get very angry if someone pushes him. Unintentionally, he can be mean. He does not realize how much the insults he says to Alice when angry hurts her, and she does not realize how much the things she does hurts him. Brian Johnson Brian is characterized by about the same things as CJ, and he enjoys making people happy (such as Grace). He used to be a part of the 'geek' group, and they let him go. He has a crush on Grace. He is very understanding and takes pride in helping his friends (anybody in general) feel better. Appearances ''Darryl'' Darryl has brown hair that is long (but doesn't cover his eyes) and goes down to his neck. He is tall and he has forest-green eyes. ''Alice'' Alice has long sandy-blonde hair that is neat and straight (as I stated in "Overview", she got to be like Ashley's). She is close to Darryl's height. She has natural blue eyes. Wearing her pink bow and attire, she resembles Ashley. ''Grace'' Grace has brown hair that she puts in two braided pigtails for concerts and such. She resembles Ogie with her braids and glasses (without lenses). She is taller than Brian. She has hazel eyes. ''C.J.'' C.J. has short brown hair and he has light-green eyes. He wears a baseball cap instead of a helmet. He has a medium height and a few inches shorter than Alice. ''Brian'' Brian has short blonde hair (as I stated in "Overview", he got his hair to look like Bruce's) and he resembles Bruce because of his hair color, hairstyle, and height. He is the shortest of the five and he has brown eyes. Alice's Past and How It Influenced Her to be Who She is Today Alice was not always like this. She was once polite and respectful. She loved her father deeply and she dressed in light shaded outfits. He left when she was young and she soon began to hate him more than ever over the years. Sometime during the years, she gained a split personality and her hatred that she carries with her at all times (that usually is kept to herself) turned her into a completely different person. Later, when her father came back, she pronounced that to him that she hates him and acts meanly towards him. She answers her phone when he calls and shout angrily at him. Other times, she ignores her phone. Instruments and Vocals *Darryl - Lead vocalist *Alice - Second lead vocalist and lead guitar *Grace - Drums *C.J. - Bass *Brian - Keyboard The Delightfuls' Role in the RP The Delightfuls are featured in a RP along with my friends' OCs (VK-Iris-Kiryu) and there's drama, fights between Alice & CJ, and soon, something is figured out. They were the DCFDTL when they were kids! They deal with the remorse and learn about the sideaffects of their Delightfulization: the unison, Alice's snobby attitude, and Grace's well-behaved attitude. The Rock Angelz (Best Friends of the Delightfuls) The Delightfuls have best friends, who are a group of girls, who are nice and friendly with them. The characters are owned by VK-Iris-Kiryu. They are nice and defend The Delightfuls when they're being bullied and made fun of. The Delightfuls trust them deeply and are in graditude of their good treatment by them (Alice expresses her graditude in her own way). They have different personalities and likes, and they are nice and caring. Relationships with the Rock Angelz ''Brian and Scarlet'' These two have a great friendship and they are close friends. They care a lot about each other and Brian feels a deep remorse for what he did when he was one of the Delightful Children. Brian likes Scarlet, and she likes him back. Leah and Darryl (twins) Darryl and Leah are twins and they are there for each other. They, like brother and sister, have their fights and arguements. Julie and Alice They too are there for each other and great friends. They care for their friends deeply. Jeff and Scarlet Jeff is the Rock Angelzs' manager. He does not like it when Scarlet overrules him. Scarlet and Leah She is very close with Leah. Scarlet and Landon Landon is a mean boy at their school. She despises Landon greatly. He is mean to Brian and calls him names (ie: shorty and a dork), which enrages her. Scarlet and Jeff (J-Dog) Jeff does not like it when Scarlet overrules him. Julie and Cleo Cleo is her younger sister. They do not get along very well. Scarlet and Zachary Zachary is her brother. They are enemies. Scarlet and Amber Amber is herr sister. They are very close and will protect each other no matter what. Kevin Hall and Julie Kevin is an OC. They help each other out a lot and are very friendly with each other. Kevin and Cleo Kevin is nice to Cleo and he does his best to make her feel good. The Delightfuls Capablities (RP, etc.) The Delightfuls want to keep their identity quiet, for they are afraid that they will be shunned. It was shown that they can be recognized if they stand in their old group formation. Alice's neat hair must be straightened and washed daily for her to have a clean-cut appearance (not that she cares about that so much, she knows she needs to have this appearance when performing and for special events). How Alice is Like Master Uchiha Alice has different things in common with Master Uchiha, such as short tempers, hatred of their fathers, personalities, and things like that. They both have rough pasts, and both grew a strong hatred to their fathers (or foster, in Uchiha's case) for hurting them. As Alice's father left for a long time and Uchiha's foster-father abused him for three years. Their personalties differ, but not by a lot. They have short-tempers, hostile easily (Alice usually acts it out), and they can hold grudges. They are very misunderstood when they were (are, in Alice's case) teens. Uchiha hid his emotions like Alice does now. They both care deeply for their friends and will defend them. Memories of the DCFDTL (RP) The Delightfuls did not know about them being the Delightful Children until they were told that (as they are seventeen) Then everything seemed to be clear about their similiar looks and how they speak in unison. The Break-up and the Futures of Each Band Member The Delightfuls graduate high school and they go on different paths. Two years after high school, "The Delightfuls" break up due to the high level of stress, lack of interest in music, paparazzi, and other reasons. After the break-up, the 19-year-olds move on with their lives. Now grown up, Alice and C.J. realise that they were both wrong in the fights they had fought and they promise each other they won't let it happen anymore and decide to move on with their lives and have careers. After "The Delightfuls" break-up, Darryl joins a local cover band and becomes their new vocalist, and also who have the reputation as "awful" and he tries to help them. He remains in the city and the only "Delightful" who is still playing music. The rest of the band gets completely out of music and take on different careers. As Grace takes a job at a fast food restaurant with help of her uncle, Brian takes a job at a convenient store on his own, and Alice and C.J. decide to study abroad in a university in Tokyo, Japan. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Females Category:UchihaKND's Pages Category:Delightful Children Category:Teams